Fixing a Broken Heart
This is a transcript for Zeropilla Ryan: Kimmy? What's the matter? Kimmy: Well my heart is broken because my old girlfriend Emma she broke up with me. Ryan: Oh my gosh. That's awful. Kimmy: I know *tears coming out* Ryan: Don't cry, Kimmy. Kimmy: *still has tears coming out* hmm? Ryan: When I first met you, you're pretty. A kind mouse who showed me your place and I love you. Kimmy: y y you really mean it Ryan? Ryan: Yes. My girlfrind Meg know that when I met her. Kimmy: gosh still my heart is still broken Ryan: I'll fix it for you. Kimmy: you do that for me? Ryan: Yes. I hope. Kimmy: alright then Ryan: I hope you love me like Meg does. Kimmy Kimmy: I do Ryan i really do love you Ryan: Yeah. Kimmy And I think you're cute. Kimmy: thanks blushes I'm cute and sexy. Ryan: I know. Kimmy: really? Ryan: You do love me since I was at your place. A techno-organic like me. Kimmy: yeah even the one night stand together Ryan: That will do. My mouse love. Kimmy: I know. My techno love. Ryan: I hope you will feel better after this. Kimmy on the lips Kimmy: Ryan's kiss on her lips and moans wrapping her arms around Ryan So my techno love. Ryan: Yes, Kimmy? Kimmy: I feel like having sex with you. Ryan: Does that cheer you up? Kimmy: yes Ryan: I guess you do like this. My mouse love. Kimmy: yes I do. My techno love. Ryan: I don't think Emma would love you the way I do. Kimmy while feeling her ears Kimmy: in enjoyment while kissing Ryan Ryan: Your fur is so soft... and warm. Kimmy: Thank you my techno love. Ryan: Your welcome. I guess you love me like Meg loves me. Kimmy: yeah around her breast with her finger Ryan: I hope I can tell the others about how I made you my love, Kimmy. Kimmy: I know. My techno love Ryan: Yeah. Where are our teammates? Kimmy: Well they are sleeping, so wanna have sex with me? Ryan: Well. I don't have male human private organs since I'm a techno-organic but, I kinda guess I do. Kimmy: that's wonderful but I got a surprise for you. Ryan: A surprise? What is it, my love? Kimmy: well you said that you're a techno-organic with no private organs so I got you a clip on private part. Ryan: I think I'm OK. I hope it's a rubber one. Kimmy: yep it is Ryan the clip on private part Ryan: Wow. Kimmy: the clip on private part on Ryan So you like it my love? Ryan: Yeah. I hope I can take this off after. My love. Kimmy: Sure. So wanna have sex my love? Ryan: Right. Kimmy: Ryan on the lips moaning Ryan: Oh yeah.. Kimmy: her top off smilies kisses Ryan Ryan: Aww. I love you. Kimmy: me too my love Ryan: Well. We are OK. Kimmy: yeah Ryan: Kimmy's ears Kimmy: while taking her pants off Ryan: Wow. Kimmy: you know like my panties my love? Ryan: Yes. My mouse love. Kimmy: good. mind taking my bra off, My techno love Ryan: Kimmy: Ryan: Kimmy: Ryan: Kimmy: Ryan: Kimmy: Ryan: Kimmy: Ryan: Kimmy: Ryan: Kimmy: Ryan: Kimmy: Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts